


Blind Me, Drown Me, Savor Me

by Cutewarmachine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blindfolds, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slight Smut, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: Dark x Jack prompt from my tumblr.Contains mention of drinking, smoking, and implied sexual content





	Blind Me, Drown Me, Savor Me

Jack honestly was drunk to hell and back, He had let Dark convince him to get smashed and now the two were making out on the couch. They were grinding and rocking back and forth together when Dark pulled off his tie and secured it around Jack’s eyes, causing the man to moan and whimper as Dark now pushes him out of his clothes and fixed him how he wanted him, ass in the air and back arched all pretty like.

Then the bastard gagged him, saying he was too loud and it was giving him a head ache. Oh Jack would show him a fuckin head-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Jack let out a muffled moan as Dark started to rim him, his scruff scratching along the sensitive skin, oh god this couldn’t get any better- oh no it could. Dark started to fuck him with his tongue, oh it felt so good- Jack swore he was seeings stars when he nearly screamed. Dark had spanked his ass cheek, the hit was hard enough to leave a perfect bruise of his hand. His cock twitched and started to leak pre a bit.

Well Jack had the sudden realization it would suck to record tomorrow, but that was future Jack’s  
problem, current Jack was being fucked by Dark’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want me to rewrite this I will! Please don’t steal or plagerise this fic <3
> 
> -Rems


End file.
